


"Captain, can I have another word?"

by nimrod262



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: BSAA, BSAA NAB, Coming Out, M/M, Mustache, Nivanfield, One-off, Strong Language, Tattoos, The Future, UN Ambassadors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimrod262/pseuds/nimrod262
Summary: This Nivanfield one-of is set post-June 2018, and features Ben Airhart centre stage. Ben is making lifestyle changes that could affect his career and future.  Not everyone is impressed.  There are references to 'Captain, can I have a word?’ and 'Be the Best’ in this tale, so if you haven't read them before, now's the time. :))





	"Captain, can I have another word?"

**Author's Note:**

> This tale was originally inspired by the image of a handsome military man I saw recently. He had sandy hair and pale green eyes and I thought, ‘That’s my Ben!’ But he also had a moustache and a tattoo on his back, so then I thought, ‘Ok, how did Ben get them?’ The bigger picture of the BSAA NAB ending , and the politics involved in that, gave the story its broader context.

Ben Airhart came out of the motel bathroom, a towel wrapped loosely around his hips, unconsciously accentuating his well-defined Apollo's belt. He smiled shyly as he paused by the door into the bedroom.

"So, er, whad'ya' think?"

The other man, a muscular and heavily inked blond, lying naked face down on the bed, rolled over and whistled appreciatively.

"Dayum, Benny! You look hot. Turn around. Whoa! You remind me of one of those dudes in the old magazines."

"Huh?"

"You know, Colt Men, Drummer, All American Guys . . ."

"Oh, you mean _those_ kinda' magazines!"

"There are others? Ha, ha! Ok partner, field trials." Steve Lolpalski patted the bed.

"Now? But I've just . . ."

"Now! I wanna' see if it feels as good as it looks. It's taken all our furlough, now it's needs to be battle tested. Start at the top soldier, and work your way down. First of all, a kiss. Here, on the lips." Steve puckered up.

"Ok . . ."

"Mmmm, it tickles . . ."

"Oh, don't you like it?"

"Like it?" the Ranger licked his lips. "I love it . . . try again, harder this time." Ben obliged "Oh yeah Benny! K'ay, a little lower now . . . Aah, yess. I think we're on to a winner here, Buddy."

"You sure?"

"Hmm, just keep heading south. Field trials mean tests in hot and humid conditions"

As Steve's arms wrapped around Ben's neck, pulling him down, Ben yelped. "Argh!"

"Oops, sorry! Is your back still sore?"

"No, no, it's Ok." But Ben grimaced all the same.

"Ha, ha! Told you it was big for your first tat!"

"I didn't want it to show, at least not from the front."

"Good decision. They never look good under chest hair anyway. And by popular demand, you're keeping yours. And now my hairy angel's got his wings."

"Mom and Dad will kill me."

"Not if I have anything to do with it! It's that ornery Master Sergeant of yours I'm more worried about. He's real old school."

"Andy? He'll be cool."

But Andy wasn't . . .

****************************

"What the hell's that Airhart?"

"Excuse me Master Sergeant?"

"Don't play sweet and innocent with me. That!" Andy pointed an accusing finger. "Some ginger rodent has crawled across your upper lip and fallen asleep. Get it off!

"It's regulation Master Sergeant."

"Fuck regulations! You look like that guy in Village People."

"Um, who?"

"The guy in the plaid shirt and hard hat, the construction worker one."

"I wouldn't know. Before my time Top."

"And don't get cute either! You come back from a week's fuck fest with that Ranger boy and look at you!"

"He's a Staff Sergeant!"

"Whatever. I bet you've got a tattoo as well, just like him."

"Er . . ."

"Jesus H Christ Airhart! What's gotten into you? You might be dating that army guy, but you're still in the BSAA. We don't do mustaches and we don't do tattoos, understand? In fact, we don't do the 'Joe' look period. You're a senior combat instructor now. You have to set an example. Do I make myself understood?"

"They're permitted under appearance regulations and providing they're kept within those regulations, Top. Mine is. Those regulations state that a mustache be "neatly trimmed, tapered, and tidy", and that "no portion of the mustache will cover the upper lip line, extend sideways beyond a vertical line drawn upward from the corners of the mouth . . . or extend above a parallel line at the lowest portion of the nose . . ."

"I said get rid of it!"

"No!"

"Then consider yourself on a charge."

"Andy, what's gotten in to you?"

"Don't Andy me, Airhart."

Ben gritted his teeth. "Alright Master Sergeant, have it your way. Which charge?"

"Conduct prejudicial."

"That old catch-all! You gotta' be joking!"

"I ain't laughing Sergeant, not this time."

****************************

Ben knew there was only one person he could talk to. The one man he had always respected. The one man who had always been there for him, however tight the spot. Ben walked nervously along the corridor, looking for that man's office. He wasn't used to treading the polished wooden floors of the NAB's Directors world. The corridors of power in the suite of offices that sat atop the new NAB headquarters building. Black and white photos lined the wood-paneled walls. Founders, past and present Directors, they all gazed down at him as he walked past. There Colonel Valentine, opposite her Director Dee. The final and latest portrait was of Director Nivans, looking rather formal in his dress uniform, smiling nervously. He passed the doors that led into the offices of the three sub-Directors, Administration, Support Services, and finally found the one he was looking for, Operations. And that one man, Captain Christopher Redfield.

Ben hadn't made an appointment. But he'd hoped that if he got there early enough he would catch the Captain before his daily round began. He'd guessed right. He straightened his uniform tie and knocked on the door.

"Yeh, come in."

Ben walked in and saluted crisply. "I'm sorry to trouble you Sir, but could I have another word . . . please Captain, it's important . . ."

Chris listened to Ben's story attentively, not interrupting until the unhappy Sergeant had finished.

". . . and I did just like you told me to Captain; three years ago, when I joined the Sergeant's mess. I tried different relationships, male and female, but nothing seemed to work. Then I remembered you also said that you and Captain Nivans shared the same ideals. And how that helped combine your lives in the BSAA with your personal relationship. So I knew then that I had to find another soldier. Someone who was army barmy, like me." Ben smiled shyly. "But I didn't know where to look. Finny sussed it out before I did. He knew what he was doing when he got Steve to sit next to me on that flight back from the competition in Fort Bragg. The two of us just clicked from the start. Next thing I know is . . ."

"Head over heels, eh? And when you least expected it. Ha, I know how that feels! I'm pleased for you Ben, you deserve it, Ok? But first things first. Your final commissioning board sits any day now. Don't stuff it up over a mustache. It's not like you've covered yourself in tattoos or something."

"Um . . ."

"Oh crap, you haven't, have you? What's gotten in to you Ben?"

"That's exactly what Andy said."

"Well there ya go! All the years I've known you, you've never put a foot wrong. You've been a model soldier, the best. Now all of a sudden it seems you're just the model. What's happened to the soldier?"

"I only wanted to please Steve, to fit in with his crowd."

"Did you consider he might just like you for being who you are? Not just what you think he wants? Piers was always telling me not to change. I have, but only gradually. We've done it together, as we've grown together."

"I guess I didn't think of that Captain, I just wanted to make Steve like me."

"He liked you from the start Ben, we all did. You know what I say, if it any broken . . ."

". . . don't fix it. Yes Captain." Ben blushed. "Er, permission to speak freely Sir?"

"Of course Ben, always."

"I've been thinking Sir, this business with the US Army taking over from the BSAA. Within a year or so I'm gonna' be out of a job. Right?"

"Um, yeh . . ." Chris scratched the back of his neck. ". . . looks like we all are."

"Well, Steve says the army is gearing up, they want instructors, experienced instructors. I'm gonna' see if I can get in on the ground. They'll be more interested in a commissioned officer I reckon. I wanna' fit in, there's going to be some prejudice as it is, being ex-BSAA. I want to minimize that."

"That's not the only thing where there'll be prejudice, trust me. Your, er, relationship with this Ranger, Lolpalski isn't it?"

"Yes Captain, Steve Lolpalski, he's going for his commission too. I'm not afraid of a fight Sir, you know that. You and Captain Nivans have always been my inspiration."

"Listen Ben, the mark of a great soldier is that they choose their battles. They don't go looking for them."

"But you and Captain Nivans . . ."

"We're the BSAA, we might, no, we do, punch above our weight. But the NAB is still small fry compared to the US Army. That's a national institution, not a, a gentlemen's club. One individual won't count for squat, especially one who's bucking the system. Capiche?"

"So you think I'm making the wrong choices?"

"No, I'm sad it's happening, but even your inspiring Captain Redfield can't fight this one. And believe me, I've tried. I'm proud that you'll be taking your, _our_ , experience to the US Army. It vindicates Piers' Cerberus training program, it vindicates my approach to soldiering, that we're all family. But, and it's a big but Ben, you're gonna' have new rules to learn now. You've got to play _their_ game, not ours and certainly not your own. And then you've got to beat them at it. I've got faith in you Ben, I might not have said it often enough, but I always have had. I know you'll do us proud. So don't screw up before you've started, eh?"

Ben's face flushed. "Thank you Captain. I knew you'd know what to do."

"C'mon, you'd better let me see this tattoo, so I'll know what I'm talking about when I speak to Andy."

Ben quickly took off his shirt and turned so his back faced Chris. He looked over his shoulder. "Er, so what do you think Sir?"

"Jeez Ben! Angel's wings, big ones! Talk about making a statement. Perhaps you should join the Air Force? Ha, ha, ha! Why the heart in the middle?"

"Um, it's my surname Captain, Wings and a heart, Airhart, geddit?" In the cold light of day, it sounded lame, even to Ben.

Chris groaned, then peered closely at the tattoo, tracing his finger over Ben's freckled shoulder blades. "Nice work though! I always fancied one myself, you know, one of those Samurai designs perhaps, coming down over the shoulder . . ." he sighed ". . . but Piers always says no."

"And for a good reason!" the cool, clipped, voice came from the doorway.

"Ah, er, Piers!" Chris said rather guiltily.

"Director Sir." Ben went beetroot as he came to attention, so did Chris.

"Sergeant Airhart, perhaps you would like to dress now?" Piers said curtly. It wasn't a request.

"Ben was just showing me . . ." began Chris.

Piers put up his hand to stop him "I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation Director Ops, one that you can give me in my office in five minutes . . ." Piers said as he turned abruptly to leave the office. ". . . Nice porn 'stache by the way Ben." he smirked on his way out.

"I'm s,sorry Captain . . ." stammered Ben ". . . I shouldn't have bothered you with this. You and Director Nivans must have far more important things to worry about."

"Yes, we do; but we're nothing without the men and women we represent. So every problem is our problem; important or not. Besides, you're Alpha, and that's family. You leave Andy to me."

"And the Director? He seemed ticked off."

"Hmm, that could be a problem. Ha! Don't worry Ben, I've got a plan."

"Oh, er, good."

"Yes, they usually are. Ha, ha! Tell you what, come around to the _Deuce of Hearts_ tonight, say 20:00. We'll discuss it over a relaxed dinner. Deal?"

"Thank you Captain, I'll bring some wine."

"Nice! I've gone off beer lately, since . . ."

"Yeh, um, that's what I thought Sir." Ben saluted smartly and left hurriedly, still red faced. He didn't want to bump into Piers in one of his 'cool, calm and collected' moods. He'd rather battle an angry Andy Walker any day.

****************************

Tom Thomas was just about to hit the intercom to announce Chris' arrival when Chris put a large hand out to stop him. "How is he Tom?" he whispered.

Tom made a pouty, scowling face.

"Oh dear, that good, eh?"

Tom grinned and nodded as he punched the button. "Director Ops to see you now Sir."

Piers didn't speak, or indeed look up, from the file he was reading. Chris stood in front of the desk, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. 'Jeez, it's like visiting the Principal's office.' he thought to himself. After a minute's silence he coughed.

Piers finally looked up from his paperwork. "Ok Bear, what was that all about?"

Chris put on his best innocent schoolboy smile. "Ben was just showing me his tattoo. He's got some personal issues at the moment. You know how I care about our Alpha boys."

"So he strips of in your office? Supposing we had visitors?"

“He _was_ my visitor!"

"Do all your visitors strip off?"

"Not many, do yours? Are you jealous?

"Chris?"

"Yes?"

"I'm just teasing."

"I know that, I'm just going along with you."

"Really?"

"Er, no."

"Heh, heh."

"Look, Ben needed some advice, that's all."

"Anything I should know about?"

"Andy's giving him a hard time, his coming out, the mustache, the tattoo."

"Hmm, sounds familiar, Andy wasn't too sure about us to begin with. Remember?"

"Don't worry, I'll deal with Master Sergeant Walker."

"Good, I've got enough problems, but keep me in the loop, Ok? I care about the boys as much as you."

"Sure . . . Oh, and one more thing; how do you know what a porn 'stache is?"

"Ah, er . . ." it was Piers turn to go red.

"Ha! Just teasin' Mr Director. . . not! You can explain tonight, over the dinner you're gonna' cook me cos' I was innocent. Capiche?"

"Hey! Who's in charge here?"

"The guy that taught you everything you know . . . Oh, that'll be me then! Ha, ha, ha!"

"Keep laughing D.Ops. We've got that meeting with the Canadian and Mexican Ambassadors today."

"Oh yeah, what was that about again?"

"Christopher! A new name for the NAB remember? Now the USA is going to leave. And coming up with some proposals for a new headquarters."

"Well, it hasn't happened yet. It could still be a couple of years away. I don't see the need to involve their UN Ambassadors at this stage. If it ain't broken don't . . ."

". . . fix it. Yes, we all know the saying Chris. Trouble is it's already been tweeted, from on high. It's not a secret any more. We've got to come up with some options, fast."

"So we're making policy decisions on social media now?"

"Yes."

"Damned politicians!"

Piers sighed. "You can say that again."

"Damned politicians!"

"And don't expect a lot tonight. We've got lunch with the Ambassadors during their tour of our facilities remember?"

"Sorta' sandwiched in between?"

"Very funny! A sandwich might be all you'll get this evening."

"Ooh, a Piers sandwich! Wait till I tell Jill."

"You get worse! Now, if you've finished with the gags, it's time to go meet and greet."

****************************

Madame Tremblay, Canada's Ambassador to the United Nations, and Senor Ortega, Mexico's Ambassador, sat around the briefing room table along with Piers and Chris. It seemed to Chris that they had already taken a long time getting nowhere.

". . . so, Mr Ambassador, Mexico would like the new headquarters to be situated there?" asked Chris, seeking clarification.

"Si!"

Madame Tremblay brought her hand down on the table. "Non!"

"So I take it Canada would also like to host the headquarters then Madam Ambassador?" replied Piers in a more conciliatory voice

"Oui!"

"¡De ninguna manera!"

Chris ran his hands through his hair. "Well, let's put that question aside for one moment. Have you at least agreed a name, or would you like to stick with the NAB? It would save on new badges . . ." Piers glared at him. ". . . what?"

"No! NAB is _too_ American!"

"Oui, we need something more correct."

"Excellent, so you are in agreement on this point. We can build on that. Do you have any ideas?" Piers asked hopefully.

"Oui, le Branch Canadien Mexican."

"No, no, no, Mexico must come first!"

"Pourquoi?"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Grrr . . . !" Chris growled.

"Ambassadors, D. Ops. Let us keep calm. Perhaps we should think outside the box?" Piers smiled at them.

All three looked at him. "What do you mean?" they said in unison.

"Well, for example, do you even have to stay together? Think of the cost of establishing a new headquarters. Mr Ambassador, you could join the South American Branch . . ."

"But we are NOT South American!"

"Agreed, but that branch could be renamed. How about the Latin American Branch for example? Or the Ibero-America Branch?"

"And what about Canada?"

"Well, you might join a renamed European Branch. You have strong ties with both the United Kingdom and France."

"Oh yeah, something like NATO . . ." said Chris excitedly. " . . . Um, f'rinstance, how about the EuroCan Branch?" Piers rolled his eyes, so did the Canadian Ambassador.

"Canada should be still be first, The CanEur Branch."

"Can of worms more like." Chris muttered.

"Chris!" Piers gave him the icy cold look. "Perhaps my Director of Operations was thinking of something like the North Atlantic Branch."

"Oui, but what about the countries of the Mediterranean?"

"Pah, who cares, they're all in NATO." said the Mexican Ambassador.

"C'est vrai . . ."

It was clear to Piers that they were going around in ever decreasing circles. And at some point in the very near future, they would disappear up their own . . . He baulked at the awful image now in his mind's eye. It was not an attractive prospect. He spread his hands flat on the table and smiled.

"May I suggest we break for lunch now? Mull over what we've _achieved_ this morning . . ." Chris smiled too, he loved it when his Ace did irony.

". . . then this afternoon we can review the facilities and costs associated with running this Headquarters. We have some data packs already prepared. That will give you an idea of your own running costs should either of you _decide_ to host the new HQ."

He couldn't help but emphasis the word decide. "Of course, you may also want to contact the European and South American branches to discuss joining them. My Director Operations and I remain at your disposal." Another smile.

"Almuerzo! Muy bien amigos!" The Mexican Ambassador rubbed his belly. "I understand you serve good food here Capitán Redfield . . ." he said, licking his lips.

"Best surf an' turf this side of the border Mr Ambassador!"

". . . and good wine also?" Senor Ortega asked expectantly.

"Ah, oui. French wine I hope Messieur Director?" The Canadian Ambassador gazed sternly at Piers.

"No . . . Californian actually Madam Ambassador. We are in America after all. But I'm sure you'll find it equally acceptable." Piers gave her one of his most dazzling smiles, the one with gritted teeth.

"So do I young man, so do I."

"Ha!"

Piers looked coldly at Chris. "You wanted to say something D.Ops?"

"Er, no Boss . . . just, um, Ha!"

****************************

It was during their tour of the Cerberus Training Unit, that Chris managed a quick word with Andy Walker. "Andy, we haven't asked you around for ages. You know, like old times. Can you square it with Rosa? Say 19:30, tonight? "

"I think I might get a pass Cap. What's the occasion?"

"Nothing special. But Piers is cooking."

"Nice. Er, is he making the beer as well?"

"No, not after last time. Even Ruff wouldn't drink it."

"Good, er, I mean thanks. I'll bring some cans, better that way."

"Good man."

"See you at half-seven then Cap."

"On the dot, you know how Piers is with his timing."

****************************

Piers and Chris waived the departing Ambassadors and their aircraft goodbye.

"I like to give them a proper send-off." said Piers.

"And I like to make sure they've gone!" said a relieved Chris. "Jeez, did they agree on anything today?"

"Oh yes . . ." replied Piers seriously. ". . . they agreed they enjoyed the free lunch!"

"Ha, ha, ha! Now you know why I preferred to stay on the front line Ace. I had enough of diplomats and politicians when we were setting the BSAA up. Fighting BOWs is much more fun . . . well, usually. It's their creators who are a pain in the ass, like the politicos! I wouldn't trust any of 'em further than I could throw them."

"That would still be quite some distance Babe."

"Ha! You got that right."

"And talking of pains in the ass, what do you want me to cook tonight?"

"Oh, er, whatever you decide Ace, nothing too fancy . . . Um, did I tell you I'd invited Ben over?"

"No, you didn't."

"Ah, sorry!"

"I'll just halve your portion, that's usually enough for two anyway."

"Harumph! I thought it would be nice to ask him over. Have a chat away from work. And who knows? You might be able to contribute, what with your knowledge of porn 'staches. Ha!"

"Yeah, hilarious! Don't worry,I can probably stretch to something for three."

"Four actually."

"Four!"

"Yeh, I've invited Andy as well."

"You've done what?"

"I thought I, er, we, could sort things out between them."

"Babe, we've had a whole day of arguments. It's not the cooking I mind, it's discussing work related things at home, and the prospect of more arguments."

"Well, first of all , it's our boys, so the rule doesn't count. And second, there won't be any arguments."

"How come?"

"Cos' I'm gonna' do something I've wanted to do all day."

"Which is?"

"Bang two heads together."

"Sort of tough love?"

"Not really, more controlled aggression."

"You're such a good Dadfield, it's going to be a fun night."

"It will be, once I've set them straight, all part of my plan."

"I think I'll stay in the kitchen."

"Yeh, probably best!"

"What time do we, they, kick off?"

"I told Andy half-seven and I told Ben eight."

But Andy's always fifteen minutes late . . .

". . . and Ben's always fifteen minutes early. Exactly. They'll arrive together, and knowing them, neither will back down, so they'll both stay."

"You really have thought about this haven't you?"

Chris puffed his chest out. "Yeh, just a bit."

"Then you can set-up the next ambassadorial meeting, since you're so cunning."

"Isn't that your job?"

"You know that man? The one who taught me everything I know? Well, he taught me about something called delegation. This is what you get for years of delegating your admin to me. Heh, heh!"

"B,but I was in charge then."

"And now I am."

"Damn, you're a quick learner."

"Best in the BSAA."

****************************

True to Chris' calculations, Ben and Andy arrived almost at the same time. Ben was just getting out of his Jeep when Andy's car pulled up. They glared at each other.

"Good evening Top."

"Sergeant. I might have known, we've been stitched up."

"Led into a trap by a feint."

"Classic tactic."

"Classic Redfield."

"I see you brought some wine."

"Yeh, you?"

"Beer, in cans, from a store, and definitely _not_ homemade."

"Good, remember last time?"

"Will I ever forget! Captain Nivans is usually so good at things."

"Well, there's a first time for everything Top."

"Yeh, like us falling out. You've still got it I see."

"Yes."

"Come on then, let's face the music."

****************************

"Boys! Welcome, welcome."

"Arr-whoo!"

"Hi Captain. And Ruffster, how you doing boy?" Ben bent down and scratched Ruff's ears.

"Woof!"

"Andy, come in through to the living room, don't stand there on the doorstep."

"Cap. Er, about tonight . . ."

"What about it? You brought the beer didn't you?"

"I mean Ben . . . and me . . ."

"You and Ben! I thought he was with Steve?"

"That's not what I meant! And you know it. I can smell one of your plans a mile off Cap."

"No fooling you Andy! Ha! Don't worry, I've spent all day watching Piers keep the peace, he's been teaching me to be conciliatory. So tonight's a friendly fight, er, chat."

"And there was me hoping we were just gonna' eat and then get drunk."

"We will, once you and Ben have settled this business to my satisfaction."

"He told you?"

"Yes. And I'm glad he did."

"But you haven't heard my side of the story yet!"

"Then you can begin Andy. Can't say fairer than that, can I?"

"Why do I feel like I've been set-up?"

"A guilty conscience perhaps?"

****************************

In the kitchen, Ben sat down on a bar stool, making a fuss of Ruff whilst Piers got the dinner underway. "Thanks for the invite Sir, I'm sorry to burden you with my troubles, you both must have had a busy day."

"We have, although I think Chris secretly enjoys it. Besides, cooking helps me unwind, and I'm just as interested in your welfare as Chris is. But you know how he likes to run with these things himself."

"Yes, if it's broken . . ."

". . . fix it! Heh, heh! So how's it going with Steve?"

"Good Sir. It's been difficult seeing one another, but we manage to keep in regular contact. It's easier now he's on your Pa's, er, sorry, General Nivan's staff. Washington's not too far away."

"Not far enough sometimes! Don't worry, my _Pa_ is getting better, less stiff and formal than he used to be."

"He's learnt from you Sir."

Piers smiled. "Perhaps, I like to think he's learnt from the whole BSAA."

"I hope so. Um, talking of learning, I think I've figured out what went wrong with that beer . . ."

"You have! Chris won't let me live that one down. What was it, do you think?"

"Well . . ."

 

****************************

"Ok Andy. I'll come straight to the point. Are you jealous, sad, or just homophobic?"

"Ouch! I thought you said this was gonna' be friendly?"

"This _is_ friendly me. Well? I know you weren't totally happy about me and Piers. Is it the same with Ben and Steve?"

"It's none of those things Cap."

"Then what the hell is it about?"

"I'm fifty in four years time."

"So? I'm not far behind you."

"No, but it's not just my age, it's everything. Finn and Danny leaving the team. Alpha winding up, You and El tee going off to Washington, the end of the BSAA. And then Ben seeming to change before my very eyes. It was the last straw. Everything I've ever known, ever loved, it's all disappearing. The job, the institution, and most of all, the people."

"Come on Andy, things aren't all bad. We've a couple of years left."

"I'm worried Chris, for the first time in my life, I'm truly scared."

"We've faced worse things old friend, and won."

"Yeh, but this time it's different. I've got a wife and kids now Chris. They're big responsibilities. Who want's a tired, worn out and bitter Master Sergeant in civvy street? Gah, I wouldn't hire myself."

"Well, I'll hire you then."

"That's very kind Boss, but what you gonna' do? Open a home for old warhorses?"

"Only if you include me and Piers in that description."

"Huh?"

"I share some of your concerns. So does Piers."

"You and El Tee?"

"Yes, and I know Ben does too. Hell, all the BSAA does. It's something we've all been thinking about just lately."

"Rosie and the kids need more than thoughts Cap."

"Agreed. But I've got a plan, well, it's more of an idea at the moment, but it's gonna' happen. And that's a promise."

"Go on."

"Listen Andy. We didn't tell everyone at the time, but when Piers and I got this place, we also got the rights to work the forest and the river."

"Wow, you kept that one pretty close to your chests. I'd no idea."

"Mr Rumor Control didn't know! Boy, you _must_ be slipping. Ha, ha! Anyway, that's our plan, after, well, you know, when it happens. I'm gonna be looking for an experienced woodsman, and you know how to fell trees."

"Yeh, with C4."

"That makes you a lumberjack in my book. Piers and I can't run it on our own, and I can't think of anyone I'd rather work with . . . Oh wait, there's . . . and . . .not forgetting . . ."

"Haw, haw, very funny! But you mean it Cap, there's a job for me here, seriously?"

"Of course, you're family."

"I, I don't know what to say. Rosie will be so relieved. Jeez Chris, I've never asked you before, can we hug?"

"Um, better not do it here Andy. Piers hasn't forgiven me for undressing Ben in my office yet. Ha, ha! Come and see me tomorrow."

"Heh, heh, Ok Boss, that's a date! So, what do I have to do now?"

"I think you know what."

"The porn 'stache?"

"Exactly. By the way, Piers knew about them as well, how come you know?"

"He told _me_ of course!"

"Isn't that conduct prejudicial Master Sergeant? Implicating a Senior Officer?"

"Conduct what? Never heard of it Captain."

"Good man!"

****************************

Whilst Andy and Chris had their ‘friendly’ chat, Ben and Piers continued their talk in the kitchen.

". . . thanks Ben, that's brilliant. I didn't know you were into home-brewing."

"My family used to brew beer back in the old country. They brought the skills over with them in the 30's."

"Well, I'll certainly give it a try. How can I thank you?"

"Er, you could let me use your bathroom?"

"Sure, you know where it is. Are you going to . . .?"

"Yes."

"Good man!"

****************************

Chris called out through the serving hatch into the kitchen. "Ok Ben, you can come in now. Ben?"

"He's gone to the bathroom." Piers replied.

"Oh! Has he been drinking your home-brew again?"

"Not funny! In fact he's . . ." But Piers didn't finish before Ben returned.

"Ah, there you are Ben, come and sit . . . Hang on, something's different . . .where's your . . ?"

"I've just shaved it off Captain. I didn't want Andy to get into trouble with you, not over me. You were right this morning, this wasn't my battle."

"And I'm dropping your charge Ben. I shouldn't have overreacted the way I did, I'm sorry." Andy looked uncharacteristically shame faced as they shook hands.

"So that's settled then." Chris beamed at them both. "They've made up Ace!" he called out to Piers.

Piers popped his head through the serving hatch. "And I'm gonna' make some more home-brew!"

. . .

"Well, aren't you all pleased? Someone say something."

. . .

"Chris? Andy, Ben? . . . Ruff?"

"Arrr-whooo!"

**Epilog**

A few days later, Ben Airhart got his commission. And Piers Nivans made his second batch of home-brew beer.

History relates that one proved far more successful than the other, but that's another story.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Chris, as usual, hogs the story, and I decided that for once, Piers wouldn’t be perfect at everything he does - who’d have thought it?
> 
> I’m slowly setting the scene here for the time when the BSAA NAB comes to an end; and Chris, Piers, and all the Alpha Team characters, have to find new lives and adventures.
> 
> General Nivans and Sir Ruffington III are the creations of RedfieldandNivans. The Cerberus training programme is the creation of Theosymphany. Their characterisations here are my own. Thanks as ever guys! :)


End file.
